Marvelous
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Distracting AJ Lee from reading a comic book was about as easy as climbing Mount Everest. However, Roman Reigns was always up for a challenge. ReignsAJ, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. _

_**Summary: Distracting AJ Lee from reading a comic book was about as easy as climbing Mount Everest. However, Roman Reigns was always up for a challenge. ReignsAJ, oneshot**_

_This is my second attempt at RomanAJ. This fic has gone through a bunch of editing, but I hope that the end product is sufficient! I just love writing these two together and I really wanted to add to the small corner of this website where this pairing resides. Anyway! This is pretty silly, and the title is a shameless pun, but I enjoy writing silly things, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, and I like to think that Roman has his goofy moments. I swear, they exist. I hope that y'all enjoy! _

* * *

><p><strong>Marvelous<strong>

* * *

><p>Today's comic of choice was <em>The Incredible Hulk.<em>

Roman's personal favorite was, funnily enough, _Batman_, and not the red-caped, fabulously-haired hero for which one of his finishers was named. And, while AJ loved _Batman _like the rest of the world, she also tended to read_ The Incredible Hulk_, _Captain America,_ or _Deadpool. _Or some other obscure title that Roman had no clue about.

Not that Roman had an issue with that, of course - Deadpool was cool as hell - but when AJ retreated to her world of comic books and the people who loved them, it was rather...

Well, it was rather disheartening.

"AJ," he called, drawling the two letters of her name as if they were twenty.

Silence.

Roman leaned over the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, elbows practically digging into the tiles, steaming hot cup of coffee between both hands. His lips pursed as he tried to figure out his plan of attack. It had become almost a contest for him - how long would AJ hold before he broke her concentration completely. As Roman recounted the various other attempts at this, he realized just how dreadfully he _sucked _at his game. And how dreadfully childish it must seem - really, when he thought about it, it seemed like something Dean would do and not the stoic, calm ex-Shield member.

He focused his gaze on the petite form of his girlfriend. She was curled in his largest, most comfortable chair, legs pulled up underneath her, a blanket draped over her waist. He could just faintly see the toes of one of the garishly-colored socks she loved to wear. Dark-rimmed glasses were perched on her nose and she pushed them up just slightly when they began to slide down. For a moment, he kind of got lost staring at her, but she never noticed, not with her nose so close to the latest comic she could get her hands on.

The Powerhouse found himself smiling - it was a cheesy thought, he knew, but she was just as lost in her comics as he was in her.

"Oh, damn," he said, breaking the silence in a faux-disappointed tone, "it looks like I've dropped that mug...the one with the - "

Roman stopped in the middle of his statement when she coughed and turned a page. Clearly, that wasn't going to get her attention - especially when he didn't even have the _crash _of breaking ceramic to validate his claim.

He gave a sigh, watching as AJ brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Roman slid out from behind the counter and just stood there, placing a finger to his chin and trying to figure out his line of attack. An idea that struck him immediately would be to just tackle the petite Diva - in a very not-abusive way, of course. That would certainly get her attention. But the very thought of that being the thing that won him this contest didn't sit well with him - it seemed too much like cheating.

No, no, no, it had to be something _subtle._

If only Roman Reigns was good at being _subtle._

He let out a great breath through his nose, pursing his lips slightly, feeling somewhat like a petulant child being ignored by their best friend. That very thought almost caused Roman to erupt in a massive amount of laughter, but he stamped it down.

_Maybe laughing like a maniac will win me this one, _he thought, shamelessly. _Not even AJ would ignore her boyfriend losing his damn mind in the corner. Hell, she might even join in. _He remembered that certain glint she sometimes got in her eyes, the one that signified that she was toying with him, the one that signified that she was particularly on edge. Strangely enough, it was one of his favorite things about her - that unpredictable madness.

"I was approached earlier this week," Roman began, "by Herbal Essences. They want me to be in one of their commercials. And, I mean, who am I to say no?" He flipped his hair over his shoulder. Somewhere, millions of girls swooned.

AJ, however, did not.

Wrinkling his nose, Roman started to think of something else that might just garner her attention. It really was insane, how into her comics she was. However, Roman would never utter that particular word in front of her, not even to win a game such as this. It was too painful for her to be called _crazy_, and if Roman ever did something to cause her pain...well, he wasn't sure what he'd do with himself.

Roman pursed his lips and ran a hand through that Herbal Essences-worthy hair of his before smirking. _Eureka, _he thought, his hands moving to the hem of his shirt before he fluidly slipped it from his frame and tossed it in her direction. "Oops," he said, his voice husky, but somehow he felt more like a burlesque dancer than a man at that point. Maybe stripping was a mistake...

AJ didn't even budge as the shirt landed just short of her feet.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Roman moved over to the chair adjacent to the one where AJ had marked as her own. He gave a great sigh and leaned back, placing his arms along the arms of the chair, bearing his chest for everyone and their mother to see.

If only his girlfriend gave a damn.

"So, there's a hurricane heading for us, you know? I think we might need to take cover."

Silence.

"I think our apartment is haunted. I've called the _Ghost Adventures_ crew and they are coming - "

Silence.

"_What's that behind you?!_"

Silence.

"Do you want to hear the most annoying sound in the world?"

Silence.

"I'm just going to slather myself in chocolate and wait for you in the bedroom."

Silence.

Okay, now that last one might have made him look a tad slutty, but if _that _didn't garner AJ's attention, then Roman didn't know what else would.

With a growling sigh, Roman uttered the words, "The Thing is better than The Hulk, anyway."

Suddenly, a twitch.

It wasn't much. Just a twitching of the fingertips that slowly turned the page of her comic, but it was there.

_Ah ha, _Roman thought, coolly.

"I mean, the fact that that green bean is so popular and The Thing is overlooked is just ridiculous. I can't even imagine someone who looks like an overripe cabbage getting so much attention - "

Suddenly, AJ was on her feet, the comic book clenched in one hand - although not too hard, as to not damage the pages - with her eyes blazing. Her other hand was curled in a tiny fist. "Roman, my dear, if you are going to preach that blasphemy, I must ask you to leave."

"...I _live _here, AJ."

"Well, what you said was just that insulting," she justified. Which, really, didn't make any sense at all. But that was one other thing that he loved about her.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last fifteen minutes," he replied, playful yet pointed, "and you've been reading that comic book. I should be the one insulted."

AJ's foot nudged the shirt Roman had thrown at her. She looked down at the offending item before gazing at Roman, who was leaning back in the chair with a smug smirk on his face.

"When...did you take your shirt off?"

"I might have compromised my morals while on my quest," he muttered; however, he did not break eye contact with her.

AJ's gaze had a hungry sort of look to it now, the exact reaction he had been trying to get from her earlier. It was funny how nothing else but a discussion about the merits of superheroes could tear her attention away from her precious comic book.

"You might have to compromise your morals a bit more often," she breathed, eyes lingering over the muscles of his chest, watching with rapt fascination as he took each breath.

Roman smirked - it was a slow, lingering thing that AJ had called _the panty dropper _at some point or another. "Get over here and we can lose our morals together."

The petite brunette looked as if she were contemplating just that, her eyes seemed to be warring with herself over her impending answer. Roman saw the exact moment that he knew he was doomed - the impish look she wore on her face was a testament to her decision the moment it occurred.

"_Hm_, I _think _I'll finish my comic book first," she decided, plopping back down in the chair with a definitive little _thump_, a nonchalant look on her face.

In response, all Roman Reigns could do was throw his head back and groan in dismay, because _of course_ he forgot that anyone playing games with AJ Lee was sure to lose before they even began.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End.<strong>_


End file.
